


Pope x Pup

by 13_and_half_yr_old_gril



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_and_half_yr_old_gril/pseuds/13_and_half_yr_old_gril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pope tries to exorcise a pupkin, but this exercise will not be as easy as the Pope thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pope x Pup

**Author's Note:**

> If you are easily offended by religious themes, you probably shouldn't read this.

I knew that I was special from an early age. I first discovered it when as a young boy I went walking alone in the woods on a beautiful July afternoon. The snow was crisp and pure. The cry of a wolf pierced the air, just as the full moon emerged from behind clouds. That's when a feeling unlike anything I had ever felt before took hold off me and I knew my true nature. I was not human, but a werewolf pup trapped in human skin. If my Mother hadn't shouted at me that day, "Maurice Sui stop pretending to be a wolf we need to get to the liquor store. AND HEY STOP BITING THAT MAN'', I probably would have run off into the woods and joined my kind.

Twenty years later.

Pope Francis slammed the heavy book he was reading shut and told me to stop explaining my back story. Nobody cares. Also he wanted me to call him Just Francis. Just Francis gently placed the book back on his bookshelf(I got a glance at his shins as he stretched to reach the top shelf). He took another book from the shelf and started rifling through it,while flashing me a smile every now and then. Finally he exclaimed and walked over to me. Gently pushed me onto my knees and said "My son, you are possessed by a foul spirit (probably due to your parents using contraceptives). A level 69 Incubus from the third ring of hell to be precise'', as he gently stroked my head...

I was happier than I had ever been before. Finally somebody understood me and saw me as the pupkin that I was, but my joy was not to last. I could feel the change taking me over. I said "woof''; my mind clouded over. I was about to bite Just Francis when he pushed me down on the a bed (which appeared through clever camera work) and started to search for evil spirits within me. I could feel his touch deep within me, cleansing me. I looked deep within his eyes and felt confident that he would purge me with his anointed oils. Suddenly Just Francis stopped and took out his inhaler gasping for air. We waited a minute, eat some biscuits and did some breathing exercises together before continuing. He went deeper and deeper inside me I felt as if he would brush my very soul, when my world turned white.

I awoke in a white empty void. Just Francis was floating in front of me, he was angelic. Angels flew around us masticating. I asked him where we were. He didn' reply and instead pointed behind me. Overshadowing me stood/floated a giant intimidating grimacing pup. As I watched he floated over and started biting at Just Francis' foot.

I jumped up. My entire body hurt. I glanced at Just Francis; he was on the ground shaking, barely able to move. Beads of sweat ran down his face and along his wrinkles. I knelt down beside him and held his hand close to my harp. I asked him what was wrong and he spake thus "My child, I was wrong you are inhabited by a more powerful demon than I had thought. A level 128 mega-Mephistopheles in fact. I was (gasp) not strong enough. My son, you must take my crook. There is a secret power within. Use it to save me''. I was surprised I thought that the head of the pope was always right due to papal infallibility. Later Just Francis explained that since the demon was from Hell it wasn't in his jurisdiction. Just Francis blacked out. I quickly grabbed a hold of his crook. It was gnarled and made of hard wood. I could tell that generations of young clergy men had serviced and cleaned it with their nubile young hands. There was power here indeed. I started brushing it at first slowly and then quicker but I could not release its inner vitae. Then I realized that there was a button on the top. I gently brushed it and its secret cargo flew out. It arced through the air and I caught it, remembering what Just Francis had told me many moons ago "never let it spill on the ground the ground the ground. Where's my porridge again.''. I could feel my body absorbing its power.

I had no choice its just what Francis would have wanted. I brushed his vestments apart and pilfered his holy of holies. At first it resisted but then I slipped through ... I knew I had found the demon when I hard him shout "Hallelujah''. Quickly I pulled out causing another shout. The demon returned to my body.

As I lay in bed smoking a cigarette, I asked Just Francis if this meant that I would never be able to remove the demon. He replied that I was correct. I will be stuck as a pupkin for ever. But the Pope didn't mind. Then we fucked again. He made me a Bishop and promised to make me the patron saint of pumpkins when I die. Just Francis is so romantic. 


End file.
